Totally Swapped
by Ana-Comic Fan
Summary: Zatanna was able to get Wally take a potion but this potion is meant to be something like a simple genetic Potion but it just going to be worse then that causing the potion and Wally/Winnie to totally mess up movie night including causing everyone to have a very big change in their genetics. Gender bent, and normal shipping T just in case, and lots of Humor. -Mentor and sidekicks!
1. Chapter 1: Potions and Magic

**Totally Swapped**

**Chapter 1: potions and magic **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Young justice, If I did there would already be a season 3 and I wouldn't be cancelling**_** it.**

* * *

It was another ordinary day in mount justice for most of the team mates, they were all taking time off to get to know each other with Robin, Kaldur and Rocket talking in the living area and Conner and wolf cleaning up sphere and Artemis was in the training area testing out new arrows and Zatanna, Megan and Wally were in the kitchen.

"Please Wally" Zatanna begged trying to get Wally to test out her potion "No I'm not being a guinea pig" he said crossing his arms and turning his head away and taking an occasional glance at the cookies that sat next to him "Come on Wally if you do I'll make you cake" Megan said trying to get the hang of bribing. "And a batch of extra chocolate cookies?" he asked "yes and remember you say you don't believe in magic so it wouldn't do anything to you" Megan said putting in another batch "You've got a deal" he said almost gulping the potion "Wait not too much remember we don't know what the potion will do" she said making Wally stop drinking and putting the potion down "Now your going to come back tomorrow for us to see if there are any changes" Zatanna said while Wally nodded his head.

Artemis walked in looking at the three "You guys are forgetting its movie night tomorrow and were having a sleep over" she said eating one of the cookies that Megan was placing in a bowl "Oh man" Wally moaned "Don't worry Wally the potion should have much of an effect so you should be fine tomorrow" Zatanna said putting the potion in another glass with the words written on it saying **_'Do not drink'_ **in bold writing.

"Well see you guys tomorrow!" Wally shouted loud enough for everyone in the cave to hear and a choir of bye's responded '_**Kid**__** Flash B03'** _Wally made his way home not really knowing what he drank "Well it just a stupid potion what's the worst that could happen" he said aloud while lying down to sleep.

* * *

"well see you for tomorrow's movie night" Rocket said while she left the cave then only one's left were the one's who lived at the cave Zatanna, Megan, Conner, Wolf and sphere. "What do you think is going to happen to Wally?" Conner asked after hearing about the potion they gave to Wally "I don't know I found it stuck in one of my dad's old magic books it's to do with genetics I think most likely gets rid of freckles or change the colour of his hair I guess" she said shrugging.

"We will find out tomorrow lets just hope it's nothing bad or else will have to make more than just a batch of cookies and a cake for him" Megan said washing the last plates while Conner got up to help her dry it. "Yeah I hope it's just a simply genetic change with hair lets just hope it's nothing bad" Zee said a bit worried "What the worse that could happen?" Conner asked looking at Zee "I don't think I want to even think about that" Zee said standing up and biding good-bye as she made her way to her room.

While no one was looking Wolf sniffed the bottle that sat on the counter as soon as the smell hit his nose he backed off and walked to the sofa, he didn't get a good feeling from the potion and he felt like something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Wally lay down a sleep in his bed he kept turning side to side and kicking the blanket from him not knowing that something bad was happening. He couldn't feel a thing and he was in deep sleep causing him not to wake up but there was a surprise for him to find tomorrow morning.

* * *

**Hope you guys like the first chapter and Plz review**

**-Ana**


	2. Chapter 2: Genetics and Cookies

**Totally swapped**

**Chapter 2 : Genetics and Cookies**

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice**

* * *

Wally lay still on his bed until he felt a sudden rush of pain hit his stomach, he opened his eyes to see that the sun had risen and the sound of birds singing could be head "What's the time" he thought to him self as he glanced to his bedside to see the clock flash 8:30 "It's a weekend" he moaned sitting up noticing that his voice was high pitch. "That's weird" he said trying to clear his throat but that's when he noticed that his top seemed very tight on him and that his trousers were lost and there was a heavy feeling on his head. He stretched he's hands and felt his head to feel long stands of hair "what" he panicked rushing to the mirror just to run back and scream in his pillow shouting "I'm going to kill Zatanna" he slowly got up and took another look to see that he had very long hair and that he had a... girl figure. "I can't stay like this!" he said pacing back and forth, it was bad enough that he body weight had become unbalanced meaning that he wouldn't be able to run properly.

"I've got to call Zee" he said pulling out his phone from he's jacket that hanged on his chair "Zatanna" he said in the lowest voice he could "Wally are you all right you're voice sounds off" she said speaking from the other side of the phone, it must have been late morning at mount justice as it seemed that she was awake "Are you ok, the potion didn't do anything did it" she asked as the speedster paused not even thinking about what he was going to say "Yeah perfectly fine see yeah this afternoon!" he shouted before shutting the phone..."I'll be a laughing stuck if I told them I turned into a girl, plus there no such thing as magic what she gave must have changed my genetics that's all plus... you can get stuff out of this" he said while digging through he wardrobe for the most baggy trousers and jumper he could find.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

_**Kidflash B03 **_the computer announced as Wally walked in wearing baggy jumper and trousers and a hood over his head and a tight (used to be loss) top that he found in he's wardrobe "Hey guys" he called out again trying to make he voice sound deep "Hey Wally are you ok" Artemis asked as she noticed the change in the speedster's voice "Yeah I think I'm coming down with a cold" he lied as Artemis, Conner, Rocket raised an eyebrow at him "I thought you can't come down with a cold" Conner stated what was true, he had been bragging about it once on a mission "Did I say that? oh must have said that wrong before" he said walking to the kitchen and as soon as he was out of sight Conner started to talk "That was odd" he said noticing that something was wrong with Wally's body structure "Did he gain some weight or something?" Rocket asked remembering that he was wearing baggy cloths "Well he did drink a genetics potion yesterday" Artemis suggested as the gang continued with their training.

Wally walked in so that he was next to Megan who had started to make another batch of cookies as she let the new batch cool down "I'm guessing that's my batch of cookies" Wally said taking the cookie into hand "Yep just out of the oven" she said as she started making the next "Hey Megan,Wally" The boy wonder said as he walked in with Zee "do we have the sweets ready for too nights movie?" Zatanna asked while sitting down on the chair next to the counter "Yeah just making a batch of cookies and we need one other bowl of popcorn and that should be ok" Megan said as moved to put the popcorn aside.

In the matter of five second was all it took for Wally to pick up the potion and mix it in with the batch before he quickly ran and grabbed a cookie from the batch Megan made him "That's weird I'm not hungry and I didn't even eat that much for breakfast" Wally said dropping the cookie and moved away from the counter in surprise "Are you sure you're ok?" Zatanna asked unsure weather to point this action to the potion or just Wally not being hungry for once. "Yeah I'm okay I'm going to go for a run" for the rest of the time Wally started to feel guilty for putting the potion in the batch of new cookie that were most likely just out of the oven.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and everyone was there and all the leaguers had been rid off from the island and they would be back in the morning for training session and a new formate system try out for the cave. The whole team sat in the living area including ex team-mate Roy, bowls of popcorn and cookies surrounded them with other sorts of sweets but to their surprise it hadn't finished yet because a speedster wasn't feeling "well enough" to eat. "Are you sure you're not hungry Wall-Man?" Artemis asked Wally but she didn't get an answer, Wally had sat there moaning and acting grumpy all day but no one knew how to make him feel better. Robin had tried pranking and making Wally laugh but that got no where even Conner tried to get Wally to cheer up and for some reason Wolf was acting as if he was attached to the hip with Wally that caused even more of them to worry "Don't worry Artemis he'll cheer up after watching the movie" but that was the opposite sense Wally got even more guilty watching each of his team mates eat cookies that were full of gender genetics changing potion that also was making Wally feel out of mood.

Time had passed and the team were laughing their head off at the movie but Wally was more focused on making sure no one came near him even if they moved an inch closer he would be ready to jump off the couch or make a distraction to go and get popcorn. But he decided to cheer him self up by thinking about how Artemis would freak out with her having short hair when she wakes up making him laugh causing the teams worry's to go away.

By the time the movie ended it was past midnight and the team had all fallen asleep during the movie even Wally who had nodded off half on and half off the couch.

* * *

It had reached morning and Wally was the first one to wake up and he quickly entered the kitchen and had breakfast then he had ran back and pretended to be asleep on the chair as he heard Artemis wake up "WALLY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HAIR!" she screamed making Wally laugh and fall off the chair revealing his long ginger hair causing Artemis to look back and forth at her self and Wally "WHY AM I BOY!" she shouted making all the team to wake up to the surprise of their lives.

* * *

**Hope it mad sense and that you liked and thanks for the follows**

**Please follow and review!**

**-Ana**


	3. Chapter 3: Gender change and arguments

**Totally swapped **

**chapter 3: Gender change and arguments **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young justice **

* * *

_**"**WHY AM I A BOY" Artemis shouted making all the team wake up for the surprise of their lives_

* * *

Megan and Conner were sat with a blanket over them and they just stared at Artemis who was holding Wally by the ear and shouting, Kaldur and Zatanna were shocked as well and just started at the scene while Roy was fast asleep not even flinching at the noise while rocket was trying not to laugh until she ranted to her self about why the boy's hair got longer but her's was always short and Robin had ended up falling backwards from couch and laughing on the floor. "IT'S NOT FUNNY" Artemis shouted again "ALL ARE GENDER'S HAVE CHANGED!" that caused Robin to stop laughing and actually take in the picture making him moan fall back to the floor.

"Why is our gender's changed may I ask" Kaldur said getting up and walking over to the Robin as he still moaned on about how bats was going to kill him and how hard it would be with Villains making fun of him being a girl. "Let's ask Zatanna since she was the one who made a genetics potion the other day" Rocket said standing up from her place as well "Ooh don't look at me I haven't even gone near the potion since I bottled it away" the leader looked towards the kitchen to see an empty potion bottle "Is it by any chance the empty bottle on the work top " he said making Zatanna dash towards it "No,NO I left a label even saying not to go near it, Megan did you mix the potion up with are food yesterday?"

Megan thought back for a minute before she answered "Nope I didn't, I'm positive but I don't remember anyone else coming to the kitchen for anything except..." she narrowed her eyes at Wally who was about to make a dash for it forgetting that Artemis had a death grip on his ear "I say we kill him slowly and drop him in Gotham dump no one would know until it's to late and he wouldn't be able to be brought back" Robin said with a dark laugh making the team mates go white and Wally to panic and try to run off "No I'm sorry I blame Zatanna **simple genetic change** she say **won't hurt you** she say's, I want **five cakes** now just to make me feel better" Wally ranted on while a dear sleeping Roy harper woke up.

"what the hell happened, I haven't been asleep for so long nor to I remember being tossed into another dimension" Roy said trying to keep laughter back at the sight of the team "Look in the mirror Roy then lets see who's laughing" Artemis snapped at him making him worry "What do you - OH GOD!" he shouted look down at him self "WHO THE HELL DID THIS!" he shouted again going into totally angry mood ready to shot at anyone. Everyone moved away from Wally and pointed at him "No I blame Megan she took her eyes off the cookie mix" Wally said ducking and hiding behind Robin who glared at him "You mixed the potion with the cookie mix" Megan gasped as if it was the worst thing he could do.

"In That case I vote we should just kill him slowly and dump him in Gotham dump" Rocket said glaring at the speedster who was very worried about his team mates joking or behind serious. "No I say we shoot him and make him go hungry" Artemis suggested "or let supy deal with him or worse batman" robin re suggested until everyone turned to see Conner getting up and the figure he had made the team stop for a minute "I'm not going to say anything" Artemis said giving up "Well I am, are girl kryptonians meant to look so hot" Wally said earning him self a slap in the head "You know that abusive to hurt a girl" Wally moaned rubbing his head.

"In any case how are we meant to explain this to the justice league?" Zatanna asked while trying think if there was away to break the spell "No but imagine how superman would react to super girl over here" Wally joked earning him self a growl from Conner "Or green arrow his so going to laugh I just wish we could make them feel the way were feeling right now" Artemis said leaning back on the counter. "We could..." Robin mumbled "Yeah we could" Megan said picking up a plate of cookies from last night "Yeah imagine I bet Flash would almost eat it all, I wonder what effect would that have on him" Wally snickered "Your not aloud to speak wall-girl were still angry at you" Artemis said while still glaring at him "Well I have plan for this to work" Wally said cheerfully "Yeah sure you do, how would you get the justice league to eat those cookies?" Roy asked flopping down on the couch "Girl scouts" Megan suggested shrugging her shoulders "and how would you make them not notice the sudden change in our gender" Aqualad asked.

"Well I did come here for a day and none of you really noticed" Wally smirked "That's right you were a girl for more than a day" Conner said remembering the cloths Wally wore yesterday big jacket and trousers. **_"Flash 04"_**_ "_Oh great their already here HID!" Wally said causing the team to run off and hid in the locker rooms Leaving the speedster all alone with the justice league.

* * *

10 minutes later

"What do you think is going on there?" Rocket asked worryingly when no sound was heard "WAAAAAALLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYY WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" the Flash shouts could be heard only suggesting one thing "How many justice league members came in you think to see Baywatch gender bent appearance" Artemis asked robin "I don't always hack the system" he shrugged while he tried hacking the camera view.

* * *

10 minutes ago

"Hey Uncle Barry" ...

* * *

**So can't wait for the new episode today! I left you guys hanging there and I'm still deciding who out of the justice league should eat the cookies.**

**I felt a bit put off since I was eating cookies at the same time as I wrote this, I was glaring back and forth at the cookie and the computer before I decided to actually eat the cookies. **

**Follow my group on Deviant Art " Young-justice-FC" **

**I also want to thank you guys for following my story and reviewing plus your can have a chocolate chip cookie. **

**SO please review and follow and any ideas or suggestion for future chapters would help a lot.**

**Which chapter would you like to see after gender bent justice league members**

**a) mentor and sidekick moments **

**b) going back to school **

**c) home life**

**d) missions **

**Thanks and please don't forget to review!**

**And sorry for any spelling mistakes I had short amount of time to write this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Mentors and Trouble

**Totally Swapped**

**Chapter 4: Mentors and Trouble**

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice**

* * *

"Hey Uncle Barry" Wally said as he meet the leaguers Flash, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Wonder women, Bat man and of course Super man. "Hey kid are you feeling okay your voice seem's a bit off?" Flash asked looking down at his nephew who had a plate full of cookies, "You guys must be hungry, Miss M made a new recipe of cookies you guys should try some" Wally said trying not the act strangely "What's it in?" flash asked picking up a cookie "Double chocolate chip it great, the team already tried some" Flash took a bite of the cookie "Yep this is great" he said finishing the cookie in one go.

Green arrow stepped forward and took a cookie as well not even thinking that it was strange that the young speedster would even offer anyone cookies "Come on BC, Megan's been working hard to make the cookies just right" Wally said standing next to the two female leaguers "Ah... Thanks Wallace" Canary said taking a cookie along with Wonder Women who was unsure with eating the cookie.

_Four down and two to go _Wally thought as he had to take down the two top leaguers "Come on superman I mean after all this time you're just started to get close to supes you don't want to upset him now" Wally said smiling as superman took the bait "Well thank you Wally and thank Megan for me" Wally nodded as he turned to batman "come on bats it just a cookie it not to different from the one's Agent A makes" Wally smirked remembering the time that Robin almost gave Alfred's name away and decided calling him Agent A so nothing lead back to his identity.

The oh mighty Bat glared at the teen and picked up the cookie up and took a bite from it regretting it at the moment "Oh there done" Wally said running putting the plate back and coming back to the leaguers "Where's the team?" Green Arrow asked noticing Artemis and Roy were not in the training area "...I'm not sure actually" it was true because Wally wasn't sure where the team was. "Wally are you sure you're okay you're voice sounds funny" Flash said looking back at his nephew while pulling the hood of his hoddie down to see the long ginger hair came down "WAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLYYYYY WHHHATTT HAPPPPENED TOOOO YOUUUUUUU!" Flash shouted in shock "ahh well it's going to happen to you guys in about... lets say a day" wally said while being pulled by the collar by wonder women "And what happened to the team?" she asked "Ahh do I have to answer that or should before any of you decided to kill me or dump me in Gotham dump to die slowly like Robin suggested" Wally squeaked.

"It's okay" the justice league and Wally turned to see the team standing there "Artemis, Roy are you okay?" Green arrow and Black Canary asked walking to their arrow sidekicks "Yeah just fine apart from my hair being short yet sort of long" Artemis snapped holding the shoulder length pony tail hair "Yeah and my hair has become longer then yours" Roy said almost causing the two to almost start a fight about hair "Totally feeling overwhelmed over here" Robin said making his mentor look at him in surprise "What I'm worried about is how were meant to go on missions or to school looking well... like this" Rocket motioned to her figure but the only difference for her would be her figure and not her hair.

"And none of my spells won't change anything" Zatanna wined "Egnahc Ruo Sredneg Kcab" but it failed not doing anything for the team "I wish I never made the stupid potion" she said kicking the floor causing the league to look at her "You made the potion" making Zatanna stop moaning and point at Wally " he was the test subject and that's what happened to him so then he thought it would be good revenge to mix it with the cookies and change all our genders" she blurted out "Hey how do you think I felt when you said it would be a simple genetics potion nothing bad would happen but no the worst thing would be hardly anything like changing you _**gender**_!"

That when Superman eyes trailed to Conner who was standing there glaring at everyone "Wha- never mind" he said trying to make sure he didn't laugh causing Super boy glare at him "don't laugh you're going to end up like this tomorrow" that caused superman to shut up "But what would happen we can't go saying were new hero's, I know I can change to look like me again" Megan said transforming right in front of them "Yeah you're the lucky one" Artemis moaned as she slumped to the floor.

"That's it you're guys are going home" Batman said causing Robin to walk to his side "Will try to sort this out, Flash I can trust you to run some samples" Batman caught flash's attention "Of course and maybe Kaldur could find something in Atlantis to change the kids back and next us" flash suggested already feeling like he could drop down and sleep "And Zatanna could try and see is she can find something to reverse the spell and Wonder women and super man can stay and look after Miss Martian, Superboy and Zatanna" "But-" super man said about to disagree "No buts" said batman walking to the zeta beams.

Everyone had started to go back home to their family or with their mentors to see if anything could be changed and they would come back tomorrow to see how they would decide to do about school, work and missions, _This is all my fault _Wally thought as he went back to central with Flash.

* * *

**thanks for the reviews and fave and sorry for not updating sooner I had important exam this week that I've been working on all year around I had double lessons as well so my spare time was spent on that and my scout day coming up next week. So now it's going to be extra busy so I might not update again this week or next week.**

**Next chapter is A)Mentor and Sidekick moments and the one after that is going to be your guys choice:**

**B)going back to school**

**C)Home life**

**D) Missions**

**Please review and thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5: Mentors and Sidekicks

**Totally Swapped **

**Chapter 5: Mentors and Sidekicks (Part 1)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice**

* * *

**Wayne mansion**

It was the next day and Robin rubbed her eyes as she walked down the stairs, Alfred had been shocked when her and bats came back with her being a girl. "Hi Alfred" She said walking into the kitchen in her non baggy P.J sitting down in the kitchen looking at Alfred who was cooking breakfast "Hello Miss Richard" he said causing Robin to turn red "Yeah I have to find a new name now or stick to robin until I think of something" she said taking a sip of orange juice that was placed in front of her.

"Where's bats?" As soon as they had gotten back Batman had stayed behind in the batcave, strangely enough Robin and been okay with the genderswap and it might have been the fact that he was still growing and hadn't hit puberty yet so it didn't take full affect on him yet, well now I should say "her yet". "He hasn't left the cave and wouldn't let me bring him breakfast, I still don't understand why and what has happened miss Richard?" Robin quickly got up ignoring the question "Thanks Alfred and call me Richelle" Robin said walking towards the office room on the other side of the mansion "Yes Miss Richelle" Alfreds words hanged in the air.

It was only seconds when Robin made it pass the grand clock going down to the batcave "Bats?" She asked aloud not hearing a reply "Bats?" she asked again making her way down to see that he was sitting in his chair "Bats are you okay?" she asked again walking towards him and that's when he finally spun around to show not a batman but a batwoman "OMG" she said breaking out into laughter as Bruce glared at her "Not funny" he said in a high pitch voice "Yes funny" Robin answered back falling to the floor while trying to control her laughter.

"I'm going to go and change" Bats said walking away while Robin sat there just realising she hadn't eaten anything for awhile after eating the cookies "I never was this hungry before" she said aloud while going back upstairs with the cookies taking affect over all her cells.

* * *

**Crock family **

Artemis had only slept for four hours most of the time making sure his mum didn't come into his room to check on him, "Artemis are you coming for breakfast or not" Artemis quickly jumped up listing to his mothers voice, he had slipped in last night avoiding his mum.

Facing his fears he walked out of his bedroom and walked up towards the living area in the apartment "Hi mum" he said trying not to act off but he wasn't fooling anybody "Artemis what's happened?" he's mum said rolling towards him "a mix up with a potion and cookies and a stupid speedster".

A burst of laughter came from behind her "you look so funny" it was jade "What's she doing here?" Artemis said pointing at his sister "Just came to check on you guys, lord knows you need help" she said gesturing to Artemis figure "We should start calling you Apollo" She laughed again sitting down on the sofa "Yeah well go look at what happened to your boyfriend" Artemis said causing her sister to stop "I'll be back soon" Jade said rushing out of the door to go find out if the same thing had happened to roy "Sisters" Artemis moaned while rolling her eyes and paying full attention to what his mother had to say.

* * *

**Wayne mansion **

"What are we going to do about school and work tomorrow?" Robin asked eating his eggs and bacon and smirking at Bruce who now was still thinking of what name she would be called. "Miss Richelle" Alfred said placing another cup of juice in front of Robin "Thank you" she replied taking a gulp of her forth cup with Bruce looking at her weirdly "I'm not sure about cover but if the spell can't be reversed then we might have to find a new spell to make everyone think that we were this gender in the first place" Robin coughed out some of her drink "Yeah sure" she said groaning "I still don't know anything about being a girl" Robin truthfully said "First off they don't eat like that" Bruce chuckled at the teen who had stuffed eggs in her mouth.

"It's not my fault, I just feel so hungry" she said taking another sip of her drink "It might be that the potion is effecting you fully" Bruce answered making the teen look at him oddly "Do you mean I'm going to start breaking down soon and then laugh and shout and act weird?" Bruce thought for a moment "Yes" he answered while giving his plate to Alfred who put it in the sink. "I feel very underwhelmed" Robin said trying to stand up but quickly stopped grabbing her stomach "Too much food for a girl to eat I guess" she quickly sat down putting her head against the table.

"Maybe you should go lie down" Bruce suggested while Robin just folded her arms and sat straight "I'm okay, I'm starting to worry for the team" robin started to play with her long black hair "I never knew girls hair could be so soft" Bruce started to chuckle at the teen "I think you might really need to go and rest" the teen shock her head "No really I'm okay" robin answered smiling at her "If you're well enough I think I should give you another talk about bird and the bees" Robin jumped out of her chair "no need" she said rushing up towards her room leaving Bruce and Alfred laughing.

* * *

**sorry for not updating for a while, I was trying to write other chapter for my other story but I've been getting request for this story so here's part 1 of mentor and sidekick chapter showing how it is in Gotham and then after these chapters are finish I'll continue with the story.**

**Anyone got suggestion for Bruce's girl name? robin's is Richelle along with her nickname being Dixie.**

**Next series with the totally swapped will be up to you guys after Mentors and Sidekicks plot line in finished and is out of **

**B)going back to school (most likely will be the series after mentors and sidekicks due to votes and because it's the direction the story is going towards)**

**c)home life (more or less part of mentor and sidekicks but could come up again)**

**d)missions**

**Thanks for all the reviews and keep reading!**

**-Ana**


End file.
